1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a holder for a fuel container, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a strap that attaches storage receptacles for an oil can and one or more tools to a fuel container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chainsaws in particular, and other fuel powered utility equipment in general, require both gasoline and oil or other lubricant for proper usage and maintenance. One or more tools are often also required. For example, maintenance of a chainsaw requires the use of both a screwdriver and a wrench, or the use of a combination tool such as a scrench.
The concept of containers having integral storage or having multiple uses is not new. Such concepts have been used throughout history. There have not, however, been fuel containers that offer storage capacity for an oil container that may be removed and replaced when depleted.
There likewise have not been fuel containers with secondary containers for carrying oil or lube and one or more tools for easy use and adaptability. In general, the prior art has not provided for fuel containers with smaller storage containers to be removed and adapted.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a carrier for a fuel container and a receptacle for an oil or lube container.
It is further desirable to provide an additional receptacle for one or more tools.
It is further desirable to provide such a combination fuel/oil container holder with a receptacle particularly for a scrench.
It is further desirable for such a container to be used in conjunction with an existing fuel container.